Lionheart's Story
by SandSky
Summary: This is the story of a brave warrior- Lionheart. From a kit to a starclan cat. *Spoilers for Bluestar's Prophecy & Into the Wild*
1. Chapter 1

"When did Goldenkit open her eyes?" Lionkit heard a non-familiar voice say, for some reason she smelt like a mix of herbs

"A few minutes ago" Lionkit to tell that it was his mother, Speckletail.

"Lionkit... Open your eyes, you can go play with Goldenkit your sister, outside" A soft voice whispered in his ear

Lionkit sighed and finally decided to open his eyes. The world was a burst of colour, so many smells, and so many things to look at!

Speckletail, their mother who had a cream coat and light orange stripes smiled at lionkit "Lionkit, this is Goosefeather, the medicine cat."

Goosefeather, a grey dappled tom nodded "Hello Lionkit. Your sister is outside"

Lionkit nodded and padded off, of course his sister was showing off her "great" fighting moves to a couple of other kits, one of them had a blue-tinge to her fur, Goldenkit ran over to lionkit

"Hey! This is Bluekit and Snowkit. There becoming apprentices soon" Goldenkit nodded proudly

"Right... Im Lionkit" Lionkit smiled at the two kits

Bluekit and Snowkit ran off to join their mother, Moonflower. Speckletail came up to join them

"I would like you to meet your father, Smallear" A grey tom with amber eyes came out of the den

"Hello, my how much you have grown!" Smallear exclaimed at his two kits

Pinestar's voice rang across the clearing "Those old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the highledge for a meeting."

Pinestar announced that there would be a gathering held tonight, and tomorrow Bluekit and Snowkit were becoming apprentices. Bluekit beamed proudly and Snowkit was smiling.

"I wish i was an apprentice!" Lionkit whispered in Goldenkit's ear

"Same! Bluekit and Snowkit were born 4 moons before us though, they're already so big! I can't wait till were apprentices!" Goldenkit exclaimed loudly

Smallear turned around and shot an angry look at Goldenkit, who sunk low into the grass feeling ashamed

"Don't Worry, well be apprentice soon, then we will move out of the nursery!" Lionkit smiled at his sister and they listened to the rest of Pinestar's speech

"Thunderclan has had a harsh winter, we are still overcoming it. Goosefeather has stocked up on supplies so please, if you are sick, see him! We don't want any cats catching whitecough or even worse Greencough!"

The cat nodded and Pinestar closed the meeting. Pinestar and a large group of cats made their way to the full moon gathering

"I wish we were going! It would be so fun! You would meet so many cats from other clans!" Lionkit complained

"That's the bad thing, you may be friends with other cats in other clans, but eventually you may fight them! Imagine killing you friend!" Goldenkit exclaimed

"That's Right." Speckletail nodded and told the kits that they would go back to the nursery to rest for the night

"Tomorrow is our apprentice ceremony! Hurrah! No more stuffy nursery!" Bluekit was shouting from the top of her lungs

Lionheart rolled his eyes, Bluekit could be such a selfimportant kitten sometimes!


	2. Chapter 2

Lionkit felt the warm, bright sun on his golden pelt, the birds were singing, it was such a beautiful day until...

"EVERYONE UP... UP UP UP! IT'S MY APPRENTICE CERMONY!" Bluekit was shouting at everyone, even the elders, but they didn't seem to mind

"I remember when I was your age Bluekit I was so excited for my ceremony." Larksong was saying to Bluekit, "Just make sure you are good to your mentor, and listen to what they tell you!"

"I promise I will Larksong!" Bluekit beamed up at the torteshell she-cat who nodded her head and flicked her tail as Pinestar appeared at the highledge, As usual- Lionkit wasn't watching where he was going and bumped right into Snowkit!

(Falls over) "Watch where you're going!" Snowkit stared and Lionkit turned away and ran over to where his mother was sitting "mother..."

Speckletail silence him with her tail and the ceremony began.

"Snowkit, Bluekit please step forward" The two sisters stepped forward "This is a proud day for Thunderclan. Snowkit from now on you will be known as Snowpaw. Bluekit you will be known as Bluepaw."

Bluepaw and Snowpaw touched noses with Pinestar and rejoined the other cats.

Pinestar carried on "Now for mentors. Bluepaw I have chosen Stonepelt to be your mentor. Stonepelt please pass on your wisdom, kindness, hunting skills and strength to this young apprentice." Stonepelt bowed his head in gratitude

"Snowpaw, your mentor will be Sparrowpelt!" Sparrowpelt came down and touched noses with Snowpaw before returning to the circle.

Pinestar closed the ceremony and Lionkit went to congratulate Snowpaw. Bluepaw was standing there too. "Im an apprentice now!"

"I know, you've been saying that all morning, it's getting quite old!" Lionkit was saying

Bluekit crouched "Oh, yeah" she leaped but missed and fell hard on the ground.

Snowpaw giggled and helped her up on her paws. Suddenly, Stonepelt appeared "If you want, we can have an early start on your training." Bluepaw agreed and padded of behind Stonepelt.

Lionkit looked at Snowpaw "What's it like to be an apprentice?"

Snowpaw laughed "Not much difference, new cats... I guess it's ok. Training looks so hard! You will be joining us soon, wont you?"

Lionkit laughed "Soon enough!" Speckletail's head popped round the corner and told him it was time to say goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionkit stretched out his paws, today was his apprentice ceremony! He had watched moons ago, Bluepaw and Snowpaw's ceremony now it was his turn! Snowpaw and him had become close friends, Snowpaw taught him so many moves, he thought he could be a warrior!

Pinestar's voice rang across the clearing. "Today we are welcoming another apprentice into the lives of Thunderclan. Lionkit, would you step forward." Lionkit obeyed. "Lionkit, from now on you will be known as Lionpaw- apprentice of Thunderclan!"

Lionpaw bowed his head and Pinestar began to talk about mentors "Lionpaw your mentor will be Swiftbreeze."

After the ceremony he overheard Snowpaw talking to Thistlepaw "Do you want to go for a walk in the forest, just you and me?" Thistlepaw asks Snowpaw

"Sure" She was already past the dens when Lionpaw noticed Thistlepaw's tail wrapping around Snowpaws, she did not pull away but drew closer to him. Lionpaw stared for a moment, fighting back tears, he finally made his way to the back of the apprentice's den, sulking.

What seemed like moons, she heard thistlepaw and Snowpaw come in. Snowpaw noticed Lionpaw lying in the den sulking "What's the matter, are you innoyed that I didn't congratulate you? Sorry... I was... hunting"

"I knew exactly what you were doing and I wouldn't classify him as 'hunting'" Lionpaw snapped

Snowpaw went quiet for a minute and her eyes went calm "Can I speak to you later?" she asked Lionpaw who glared and turned on his side.

Snowpaw walked out of the den and Lionpaw could hear the mummer of their voices fading.

Lionpaw awoke to the pitch black darkness and Snowpaws blue, gleaming eyes staring at him "Come on, Hurry Up!"

"Where are we going?" Lionpaw said in a low whisper

"Follow Me" She said as Lionpaw got up

Lionpaw could see much clearer as he stepped out into the full moon. Snowpaw was making her way across the clearing towards the forest.

Lionpaw caught up with her, she turned her blue eyes on his. "Why were you so upset today? What happened?"

Lionpaw caught his breath "Oh, it was nothing. I was just a bit upset because you never congratulated me, but I understand." He winced. He hated lying, especially to Snowpaw.

Snowpaw smiled "Is that all? Ok then. I was quite worried about you, should we go?

Lionpaw agreed and they both made there way across the clearing Lionpaw stopped infront of their den and smiled weakly, Snowpaw made her way inside "You coming?"

Lionpaw replied "Im just admiring the full moon, see you tomorrow" He turned around, Snowpaw was already asleep quietly. Lionpaw sighed and made his way inside the warm comfort of his den.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionpaw awoke with a start! Today he would start training. Snowpaw was turning into a warrior in a few moons, so Lionpaw needed to step up his game so he could be too!

He learnt so much in his lessons, Snowpaw had taught him so much already, he was flying through all the battle moves better then Pinestar himself, the leader of the clan was always the best and strongest in his opinion.

Snowpaw bounded up to him "Hey Lionpaw! Thistlepaw is moving up, he will be a warrior when I become one, isn't that great!"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes "Yeah, thats fantastic!"

Snowpaw wished him well on his first day and Speckletail came out to watch his son practice "You are amazing Lionpaw, a true warrior!"

Lionpaw beamed, Swiftbreeze was very impressed "You could be a warrior right now Lionpaw! Who taught you all those moves"

Lionpaw smiled "Snowpaw did, when I was just a kit- I could knock over Bluepaw with one swipe!" He laughed

Bluepaw overheard and charged over "I tripped, a little Apprentice like YOU couldn't knock me over!" she said smartly and overconfidently

Lionpaw crouched and pinned Bluepaw down faster than you could say "mousebrain"

Bluepaw stormed off, angry and embarrassed that a new apprentice was stronger than her, and had more skills.

Swiftbreeze went to talk to Pinestar about Lionpaw moving up a few moons because of his skills and ability.

Pinestar willingly agreed and would hold a test for him early in the morning.

Lionpaw darted off to find Snowpaw to tell her the great news, he would becoming a warrior one moon after her!

Snowpaw was with her sister, Bluepaw practising some battle moves. Lionpaw hid as they were discussing mates "A RIVERCLAN CAT- Bluepaw, how could you be so foolish!"

Bluepaw growled "Oakpaw and I are happy, so are you and Lion... whatever his name is!"

Snowpaw rolled his eyes " We are not..."

Bluepaw lifted her eyebrows "Really? I think..."

Snowpaw gave in "Ok... maybe... I don't know, I."

Bluepaw nuzzled her sister "Why don't you tell him, Thistlepaw likes you too!"

Snowpaw smiled weakly "Were friends. I don't want to break our friendship and Lionpaw..."

Bluepaw Smiled "Trust me"

Snowpaw touched the tip of her tail to her sisters nose "see you mousebrain" she teased

Bluepaw laughed and Snowpaw left and Lionpaw quickly ran into the den

Snowpaw was startled "How much had he heard?" she thought quickly

Snowpaw made her way inside the den and was scared by Lionpaw "Grrrr, Im a scary badger!" he laughed

Snowpaw laughed and asked Lionpaw if he wanted to come on a walk, Lionpaw agreed

Lionpaw told her that he was moving up, he would be one moon before him. Snowpaw smiled "We will be warriors, but for now, take in the scenery!"

Lionpaw laughed "no way, mouse-brain!" he laughed playfully and started running

Snowpaw joined him and they ran so far, all the way around the Thunderclan boarder!

Lionpaw lay down on the ground, he was so tired of all that running!

Lionpaw looked up at the night sky, how long had they been out in the forest? Lionpaw didn't care! He looked at Snowpaw who was sitting there staring at him fondly.

Lionpaw felt hot under his paws, he stood up "I think we should go, before any of the other clans find use here over their border"

Snowpaw coughed "Right.. Good Idea"

They both walked back,silent until they came back to the apprentices den.

"Goodnight Snowpaw"

"Goodnight Lionpaw"

Then the den went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Lionpaw turned on his side, noticing that the rest of the clan were up, quickly jumped to his feet. Feeling the warm leaf-fall air and the wind rustling his fur made his way to the fresh kill pile, Pinestar made his way to greet him "Lionpaw, can you come with me?" Lionpaw nodded and Pinestar and he made his way into the forest. "Look, I am becoming a kitty pet and I wish to tell you. You seem very trustworthy and I you must not tell any of the other cats... Ok?"

Lionpaw was stunned "Ok, your secret is safe with me Pinestar" Pinestar nodded gratefully

"I will announce it this sun high" He smiled "Thank You"

Lionpaw made his way back to the dens and Snowpaw made her way in and sat down next to him "Trainings going well. Ive learnt so much, mentors are so great! Aren't they?"

Lionpaw smiled "they sure are, someday well both be mentors, hopefully"

Snowpaw smiled "of course, I am going to live forever, until i join Starclan! I hope you'll be with me every step of the way"

Lionpaw looked at her "Of course, that's what friends are for, right? I better go and meet Swiftbreeze for my training" and with that he jumped up and went to talk to swiftbreeze

"_That's what friends are for? Lionpaw, won't you ever learn?" _Snowpaw thought to herself

Lionpaw crouched down low and listened to Swiftbreeze "now Lionpaw, with your hunter's crouch, you must feel the earth, and make sure you are like the wind, so they prey doesn't hear you coming"

Lionpaw copied Swiftbreeze and smelt a lovely plump mouse, Swiftbreeze nodded. With one single movement he caught the mouse and killed it.

"Well Done Lionpaw! You are like a real warrior. Your first kill, how exciting, you are now a true apprentice!"

Lionpaw beamed "Thank you so much Swiftbreeze!"

Swiftbreeze shook his head "Don't thank me; thank that mouse for your dinner!"

Lionpaw learnt so many moves that day that he thought his brain was going to explode and he was so happy to go to sleep that night, dreaming that he would become a warrior, battling for the clan, and little did he know- he would become one very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Lionpaw could hear the rustling of cats getting out of their nests. He rose quickly and joined Snowpaw and Bluepaw outside in the new-leaf air.

"Hey, Snowpaw! Isn't it such a lovely day for training today?" Lionpaw purred at his friend

Snowpaw nodded and stood to her paws "Ok, now that Lionpaw's here- we can go"

Lionpaw smiled to himself "_she was waiting for me!"_

Lionpaw kept ahead with snowpaw as they walked with their mentors, sparrowpelt and swiftbreeze who were talking with Adderfang, who is Thistlepaw's mentor. Thistlepaw came running up and padded next to Snowpaw, they began talking about a wonderous battle move.

Lionpaw sighed quietly to himself and slowed his pace to bluepaw's. The mentor's stopped to an abrupt halt.

"Okay, today we are going to learn about the leap and hold attack. This attack is useful for attacking a larger opponent. Perfect, you are in size teams. Thistlepaw and Snowpaw you will go together. Bluepaw and Lionpaw, you go together! Okay, Let's get going!" Swiftbreeze noted as he directed us onto opposite sides of the clearing.

"Bluepaw, you be the opponent and Lionpaw, the attacker. Thistlepaw you will be the opponent, Snowpaw you will be the attacker."

I turned to face Bluepaw angrily "Come and attack Shadowclan mouse brain!"

Bluepaw laughed "Dream On! Your the mouse-brain in the clan!"

Insictivley, Lionpaw crouched down low and reared up on his hind legs, springing onto Bluepaw's back and conter-attacked by the drop-and-roll move, quickly moving, Lionpaw reared up on his hind legs and attacked Bluepaw's front paws and quickly leaped and attacked with a front paw blow. Bluepaw began to get tired and Lionpaw sensed her weakness- Lionpaw shoulder dropped and ended the battle.

Swiftbreeze nodded and smiled at Lionpaw "Well Done Lionpaw! You are a true apprentice, you are going to become a fine young warrior soon. Bluepaw, you did very well, make sure you construct the leap and hold, the drop and roll move was a very good choice- it can end a battle quickly leaving the cat injured, that would be helpful in a battle!"

Snowpaw and Thistlepaw were still fighting and Snowpaw quickly finished the battle with a half turn belly scrape which left Thistlepaw with an ugly wound.

Snowpaw gasped and quickly helped Thistlepaw up to his paws "Im so sorry Thistlepaw! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Thistlepaw touched his tail to her nose "Don't worry Snowpaw- it will be ok, I will just go and see if Goosefeather if he has some cobwebs for my wound." Snowpaw and Thistlepaw ran off and Bluepaw and Lionpaw were left in the clearing to walk back with the mentors.

Swiftbreeze turned to Lionpaw "You are becoming a loyal apprentices, you will become fine warriors, defending you clan. You will be known for your loyalty and bravery." Swiftbreeze nodded at Lionpaw "You will become a warrior soon, do not worry"

Lionpaw wasn't worrying, the only thing he was worrying about was the growing love of Thistlepaw and Snowpaw.

When he returned back to camp, Snowpaw was waiting anxiously outside Goosefeather's den- when Thistlepaw emerged.

"It's all fine, a little deep but not too bad- Goosefeather put some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." Snowpaw lent on Thistlepaw's shoulder as they went over towards the fresh- kill pile.

Suddenly a Pinestar's voice traveled across the Thunderclan camp "Every cat who can catch their own prey meet under the highrock, I have sometime very important to announce."

Snowpaw came up to Lionpaw "What could it be about? New warriors? A Battle?"

Lionpaw knew exactly what it was about. _He is going to tell everyone about him becoming a kittypet! _Lionpaw thought to himself.

Pinestar stood on the rock, his reddish brown pelt glowing in the sunset behind him. "I am lucky to announce three new warriors. Snowpaw, Bluepaw, Thistlepaw please step forward"

Lionpaw smiled to snowpaw and nodded his head as she stepped forward towards Pinestar.

"I, Pinestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Pinestar turned to Bluepaw "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw nodded "I do"

Pinestar smiled "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Bluepaw from this moment on you will be known as Bluefur. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior in Thunderclan."

Pinestar turned to Thistlepaw "Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thistlepaw nodded "I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Thistlepaw from this moment on you will be known as Thistleclaw. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior in Thunderclan."

Pinestar finally turned to snowpaw who was the last in line. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw nodded "I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowfur. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior in Thunderclan."

Pinestar looked out at the clan "Welcome the new warriors of Thunderclan"

Pinestar touched noses with the new warriors.

"Snowfur! Bluefur! Thistleclaw!" Thunderclan chants

Snowfur regained her spot for her vigil next to Lionpaw "Well Done Snowfur! You are now a warrior"

Snowfur laughed "Not too far behind me! You will be a warrior before you know it. Training together will be so much fun!"

Lionpaw nodded "Have fun sitting vigil, I will see you in the morning"

The sun vanished to reveal a bright moon and shiny stars that shone brightly and looked like specks of dust up in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Lionpaw knew what day it was. It was his last training day before he would become a brave warrior to Thunderclan. Swiftbreeze greeted him at the door of his nest.

"Good morning Lionpaw, ready for your big test today?" Swiftbreeze looked at Lionpaw with pride

Lionpaw nodded "I hope so. I have trained very hard these past moons, so I hope I can become a warrior and be loyal and true to my clan, as I hope I have done already"

Swiftbreeze nodded quickly "yes, you will be a loyal and true warrior, I can already see it shiny through as an apprentice. Let's get to that test!"

Lionpaw was going to be hunting while Swiftbreeze was watching in secret, if Swiftbreeze thought that his performance was good enough, then he would become a warrior.

_This is what I have been waiting for for all these moons, here is my chance! _

Swiftbreeze nodded at Lionpaw as he took off through the forest. Quietly padding he could sense a fully grown mouse up ahead. Crouching low to the ground, he pounced and caught the mouse with one swipe of his large paw.

Lionpaw brought the fat,plump mouse to swiftbreeze who was happy with his result "Well Done. You can go back to the den now"

Lionpaw ran off to put the mouse on the fresh-kill pile where Thistleclaw and Snowfur were making their way out of the forest into the open air.

Snowfur noticed him staring and she ran up to him "Hey! How did the test go? Thistleclaw and I were just playing around in the forest!"

Lionpaw nodded "The test went well- I hope I become a warrior soon! You and Thistleclaw... you seem close."

Snowfur nodded "Yeah, we are."

"I hope it works out for you two" Lionpaw said as he turned to go

"Lionpaw..." Snowfur said quietly

Lionpaw turned around looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"...are you going to the gathering?" she said

Lionpaw looked down at his paws "no, not that I know of. When I become a warrior, then I might go."

Snowfur smiled and turned away and went to join Thistleclaw.

Pinestar was talking with Swiftbreeze near the leader's den.

Pinestar stood up on the high rocks "All cats who can catch their own prey please step gather around the highrocks."

The clan assembled quickly around Pinestar

"I have a very important announcement to make... I am becoming a kittypet"

Gasps shook around the clan.

"A kittypet! How could you?"

"Kittypets. Stupid mousebrains!"

"Taking food from a twoleg! How outrageous"

Pinestar lowered his head "I give my lives up to my deputy, Sunfall"

Sunfall stepped forward "I will lead the clan as best as I can, upholding the warrior code truthfully."

Pinestar stepped forward toward the golden tabby "Sunfall, I appoint you as Thunderclan's new leader. You will travel to the Moonstone tonight. Goosefeather, please accompany Sunfall to the moonstone"

Goosefeather nodded "I would have the honor Pinestar."

Lionpaw watched to two cats go until they were as small as a speck of dust and vanished from view.

Snowfur turned to Lionpaw "Will you come for a walk in the forest with me?"

Lionpaw and Snowfur padded out into the forest, the air was crisp and the moon was full and bright.

Snowfur sat down in the clearing "I thought you were going to become a warrior tonight, but that was a big surprise! Who would want to become a kittypet?"

Lionpaw nodded "I know, I prefer clan life so much better!"

Snowfur lay down "Kittypets are just so lazy! How could anyone want that! I mean, no hunting, no battles and no kits! how could anyone want a lifestyle like that?"

Lionpaw laughed "Obviously Pinestar."

Snowfur sat up and looked at the stars "Do you think Pinestar will go to starclan when he dies?"

Lionpaw looked at her "I don't know. I wonder if they will accept a kittypet. He has been in the clan for a long time. It is starclan's choice, it was his destiny to become a kittypet"

Snowfur nuzzled closer to Lionpaw "What's _our_ destiny?"

Lionpaw looked at her softly "I don't know, you tell me!"

Snowfur bounded over to the stream and with one swipe, wet Lionpaw with a shower of water!

Lionpaw laughed and tackled her into the ground, she quickly defended herself kicking Lionpaw back and rearing up on her hind paws to battle swipe him. Lionpaw ran over to the stream to splash Snowfur, but when he looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Lionpaw looked around to try and find his friend. Suddenly, a quick pull from his tail and he fell right into the cold water!

Soaking wet, they fell over laughing. Snowfur shook her pelt dry and went to sit next to Lionpaw who was licking himself clean.

"Very funny snowfur!" he laughed sarcastically

Snowfur looked at him and laughed "That was so funny! You didn't know where I was!"

Lionpaw saw his chance "Snowfur..."

she looked up at his affectionately "Hmm..."

Lionpaw looked into her eyes, the full moon reflected of them "You have the most beautiful eyes in the whole clan."

Snowfur blushed and nuzzled him "You are the best cat in the whole clan."

Lionpaw licked her muzzle "Even before Thistleclaw"

Snowfur looked at him "Lionpaw... you are more important to me than that mouse-brain Thistleclaw! I want you to be my mate, not him!"

Lionpaw stared at her "But I thought..."

Snowfur shook her head "He is not important to me now _you_ are!"

Lionpaw nuzzled her "We should be getting back. It is nearly sun high! We have been out for ages!"

Snowfur sighed tiredly and the two walked back together, their tails entwined.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Lionpaw woke up the sound of Sunstar's name being called across the clearing. He realized that he must have slept in! Lionpaw ran up to Snowfur who was sitting with Bluefur chanting Sunstar's name and welcoming the new leader into the clan.

"I am your new leader Thunderclan cats! I hope that I will serve you well and do everything in my power to lead thunderclan into victory and hope. I have a very important ceremony to make today. Lionpaw will you please step forward."

Lionpaw didn't even have time to groom his fur or get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile! _Oh, Well! This is the moment, the chance to fulfill your destiny. _He stepped forward.

Sunstar turned to Swiftbreeze "Do you think Lionpaw is ready to be a loyal warrior to Thunderclan?"

Swiftbreeze nodded "Yes, he is ready Sunstar"

Sunstar addressed the clan "I,Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in his turn."

Sunstar turned to Lionpaw "Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw nodded "I do"

Sunstar nodded "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Lionpaw from this moment on you will be known as Lionheart. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior in Thunderclan."

Lionpaw was so proud _Lionheart, creator of courage and wisdom. The heart of a warrior!_

"Lionheart! Lionheart!" Thunderclan voices rang across the camp

Sunstar nodded "I have chosen Tawnyspots as my deputy."

Tawnyspots bowed her head "I hope I will be a loyal and trustworthy deputy to the clan"

Sunstar called the meeting over and Lionheart strolled over to Sunstar. He bowed his head.

"Pinestar chose the name. He commended you on your power and wisdom. you have a big heart, Lionheart. You will be a brave warrior." he said proudly

Lionheart was surging with pride and Snowfur bounded up to him

"Congratulations! You are a warrior like me!" Snowfur looked so proud of him

Lionheart smiled "Thanks! I cant believe I have made it! Moons of training and now I am a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

Snowfur's pelt brushed against his "I want to show you something"

Snowfur padded out onto the clearing. She took him to a beautiful lavender field and they began play fighting

Snowfur dodged Lionheart as he tried to tackle him "Do you remember we use to pay fight as kits and apprentices?"

Lionheart swiped at her "Apprentices? I became a warrior before we walked in! I haven't even began training yet!"

Snowfur laughed "I know silly, I was just saying that we use to play fight all the time when we were younger! I can teach you some awesome battle moves if you want?"

Lionheart agreed and Snowfur was teaching him battle moves right up to sundown.

They sun began to set and a million different colors shaped the horizon.

"I love you Lionheart" Snowfur said quietly

Lionheart looked at her affectionately "I love you too. Im glad you are my mate"

He nuzzled her and they went back to the warriors den quietly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lionheart woke up early to the sun shining in his eyes. Today was his first day being a warrior!

Tawnyspots was giving orders to cats.

"Ok, Stonepelt, Robinwing and Bluefur you can do the border patrols. Thrushpelt and Windflight you can be the camp security for tonight, Sparrowpelt, Smallear, Adderfang, Speckletail and Swiftbreeze- you can go hunting near the sunningrocks. Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Lionheart you can come with me and go hunting near the clearing."

With that they split up into their patrols and snowfur and lionheart joined the other warriors for their hunting trip.

Lionheart was successful with his hunting trip. He caught two voles, three rabbits, two birds and one squirrel. He brought the prey back to Tawnyspots who was pleased with his result.

"That is amazing for a first hunt! Very well done, Lionheart!"

Snowfur turned up with a few squirrels and commented on how much he had caught "Wow! That is quite a collection of fresh-kill Lionheart!"

Lionheart beamed and he had the rest of the day to pick at fresh kill and to hunt some more with snowfur.

**MANY MOONS LATER**

_Lionheart became a solid member of Thunderclan. Surviving many battles and becoming a loyal and trustworthy warrior who was a valid hunter and an excellent friend to all the members of Thunderclan. _

Bluefur and Snowfur went out into the clearing around near sunhigh, Lionheart didnt mean to be rude but he decided to follow them.

When he arrived at the clearing, Bluefur was talking to Snowfur.

"Kits! How are you expecting kits! Are they Thistleclaw's?" Bluefur exclaimed loudly

Snowfur shook her head "No they are not Thistleclaws, they are Lionheart's."

Bluefur growled "How could you! You are meant to be Thistleclaw's mate. That was your destiny!"

Snowfur looked hurt "What do you know about _my_ destiny? At least Lionheart is in my clan! Not is Riverclan! Does Oakheart even know about your kits?"

Bluefur looked guilty "Yes, they are going to spend their life in Riverclan. They will know of their mother, but never have contact with me. Oakheart would never tell them"

Snowfur stood up "Bluefur, I hope you are happy with Oakheart as much as I am happy with Lionheart, but the clan cannot know that it is his kit. I know his destiny, Starclan told me. I must say that it is Thistleclaw's kit to protect his destiny"

_My destiny? What is my Destiny?_

Bluefur nodded "I know, it is to protect the clan from life or death. He is an important member of the clan."

Lionheart decided to go back to the den to sleep. Snowfur walked in a few minutes later.

"Lionheart?" she said quietly

Lionheart opened one eye "Hmmm?"

"Can I talk to you?" she said quietly as Lionheart stood to his paws

They made their way out to the sunningrocks, where Snowfur stopped to an abrupt halt.

"I am expecting kits." she said quietly

Lionheart smiled "I know. Sorry, but I was listening to you and Bluefur talked- I knew I shouldn't have, but I was curious about what you were saying, your world is so much more dramatic than mine!"

Snowfur laughed "I know, I could hear you! You were being so loud. Don't worry, Bluefur doesn't mind, she trusts you."

Lionheart looked at her seriously "What is my destiny?"

Snowfur smiled "I cannot tell you, but I have to protect you so this will be Thistleclaw's kit- is that ok?"

Lionheart frowned "Why? what is so important that you have to keep me safe? Thistleclaw...he's horrible!"

Snowfur sighed "I wish I could tell you your own destiny. Starclan will tell you soon enough. Don't worry!"

Lionheart smiled "Congratulations"

She nuzzled him "Thanks"

They sat their together until the sun went up and the light rays bounced onto the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Lionheart was woken up by Snowfur tapping his pelt "Lionheart? Lionheart! Wake Up!"

Lionheart woke suddenly "Is everything ok Snowfur?" he said nervously

Snowfur nodded "Yes, Don't worry- but look outside!"

The season of Leaf-fall was Lionheart's favorite season. The trees were all bare and the golden leaves were home to shrews and squirrels who were storing nuts for the winter, making it a large feast for Thunderclan.

Goldenflower wandered up to Lionheart "I heard your going to a gathering tonight."

Lionheart nodded "Apparently I am now! I never knew! I will have to talk to Sunstar."

Snowfur blinked "I think I am going too!"

Suddenly, Leopardfoot groaned and collapsed onto her side.

Featherwhisker was shocked "She is having her kits early!"

Many cats went over to help, wanting to not crowd the queen, Snowfur and Lionheart hung at the back of the crowd.

What felt like moons, Featherwhisker shouted that Leopardfoot had given birth to three kits. Two she-cats Mistkit and Nightkit and a tom, Tigerkit.

Lionheart wiggled his way into the front of the crowd to see the young kits. They were so tiny and small.

Featherwhisker moved Leopardfoot to the medicine cat's den to be watched on for a moon before she could move back into the nursery with the other queens.

Lionheart overheard Bluefur talking to Snowfur about a tummy ache, which Snowfur suggested to go to Featherwhisker for treatment.

The day drags on for what seems like moons. Poppyfrost runs in to camp, distressed and in terror "Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are sick! Get them to Featherwhisker immediately!"

Sunstar appeared on the highrocks later that night while Lionheart and Snowfur were eating a vole.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey meet here under the highrocks." Sunstars voice rang out in the cold leaf-fall air

"We have had an eventful day today. We have welcomed the life of three new kits, two she-cats Mistkit and Nightkit and one tom, Tigerkit. We welcome them into Thunderclan with hope and joy for the future. We also said goodbye to a young apprentice, Sweetpaw. We hope that her journey to Starclan is good and she will be looking down on us from the stars." Sunstar concluded

Poppyfrost wailed sadly and began to sit her vigil for her deceased kit. Lionheart smiled sadly at Snowfur who seemed nervous about her kits.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Lionheart said softly to her

"I hope so. I am moving into the queen den tomorrow!" She smiled radiantly

Lionheart decided to sit vigil for Sweetpaw. Thistleclaw was extremely distraught and wanted to bury his sister.

Lionheart comforted him, even know they weren't close, losing a clan member is distressing and can leave scars worse than a battle.

The morning light touched Thunderclan camp and the cats sitting vigil could stretch their legs and bury Sweetpaw.

Snowfur moved into the queen's den that morning. Lionheart continued to give her fresh kill, much to Thistleclaw's annoyance. Snowfur just told him that Lionheart was his best friend and that she accepts his fresh-kill easily.

Snowfur gave birth to a beautiful white tom, whom they named Whitekit. Sunstar announced the death of Mistkit and Nightkit. Tigerkit was still living, though very weak and may not survive through.

Whitekit was taking up so much of Snowfur's time, she was missing out on her chance to become a warrior.

"Hey Snowfur? Do you want to come for a walk with me and Lionheart?" Bluefur asked her one day.

"Of course! I will be glad to leave this den, Whitekit is playing with Tigerkit, I will ask Leopardfoot to look after him."

Snowfur asked Leopardfoot who agreed, knowing that Snowfur would also look after Tigerkit when she wanted to stretch her paws.

Bluefur, Snowfur, Lionheart and Thistleclaw all went for a stretch near the Shadowclan borders. Suddenly, Lionheart could smell Shadowclan scent crossing the borders of the camp

"Quickly, Run! Lets catch up with those fox-hearted Shadowclan crowfood who are crossing our borders!" Thistleclaw growled

The four cats ran up to the border where two Shadowclan warriors, Raggedpelt and Crowtail who looked like they were hunting for voles and squirrels.

"How dare you come on Thunderclan territory! Sunstar will see to this!" Bluefur growled as she lunged at Crowtail. The fight broke out quickly, Snowfur and Thistleclaw taking down Raggedpelt and Bluefur and Lionheart attacking Crowtail, both of the Shadowclan cats were covered in scratches, but while limping away, Crowtail took one final blow at Snowfur, knocking her off her feet. In counterattack, Snowfur chased them onto the Thunderpath.

Lionheart could hear it coming before she got hit, quickly, Snowfur jumped to the side to avoid the oncoming truck. Unaware that she was about to be hit by a car coming the other way, she yelled out to Lionheart "I love you, take care of Whitekit, he is our only kit!"

That's when Lionheart's world broke apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Snowfur passed away that night. Bluefur grieved so heavily for the coming moons, she wouldn't eat or hunt for the clan. She was relived all her duties as a warrior. Whitekit became an apprentice, Whitepaw. He is now an apprentice and is really good friends with the other apprentice, Tigerpaw.

Thistleclaw and Lionheart have frequent clashes. Thistleclaw would like to see Lionheart dead, if it was the last thing he would do. He blames Lionheart for Snowfur's death because he says if Lionheart had never had kits with her, she would have never died because she would have never talked to Bluefur, and that she would still have been a warrior.

Sunstar gathered the cats around the highrocks "Tawnyspots, Thunderclan's deputy had greencough and would be relived of her deputy duties. Till Tawnyspots recovers, Thistleclaw you will stand in as deputy.

Lionheart could feel Bluefur's annoyance _Thistleclaw! Possibly the worst deputy that Thunderclan could choose. We need a sensible cat to step up to the role, not a mouse-brain murderer!_

Lionheart decided to confront Sunstar on his choice of stand-in deputy.

Sunstar bowed his head as the golden warrior walked in

"Good Evening Sunstar, do you have a moment?"

Sunstar nodded "Of Course, Let's take a walk in the forest"

The two cats walked together in the forest

"Sunstar, I understand that you are leader, I respect your choices. But I do not understand why you chose Thistleclaw as your deputy while Tawnyspots is sick." Lionheart hesitated, trying not to upset the clan leader

Sunstar nodded understandingly "I understand, after losing Snowfur and learning that Whitekit is not his kit, he has been giving you a rough time. It is hard to lose someone you love and trust. To be honest, I have been doubting my has told me the chances of Tawnyspots surviving is very small but I hope she will pull has called her, but I have yet to choose a full time deputy. I think Thistleclaw would not make a good leader, but may be a strong deputy as long as I keep him in line. Bluefur, she too would make an excellent deputy and an excellent leader. All hates aside, who do you think would be a loyal deputy? I think you are a trustworthy cat, Pinestar spoke so highly of you when I was deputy."

Lionheart thought hard about the decision. "Thistleclaw was an excellent hunter and fighter, so he would be a good deputy and an excellent battle planner if the clan was in trouble. Bluefur on the other hand was kind, caring, understanding and is an excellent hunter and fighter. I think that Bluefur would be my choice, but you go with what you think Sunstar."

Sunstar smiled "A brave warrior, that is trustworthy. Just like your destiny says."

Lionheart stared out at the distance.

"_I know his destiny, Starclan told me. I must say that it is Thistleclaw's kit to protect his destiny"_

_Protect the clan from life or death. He is an important member of the clan."_

"_Kits! How are you expecting kits!"_

"_I have to protect you."_

"_Snowfur, No!"_

The voices whirled around his head, the truck still seemed so near, he could still hear her desperate meows as she was taken away from him.

He snapped back into reality.

"Lionheart? Are you ok?" Sunstar asked calmly

Lionheart looked at the large golden tabby and nodded quietly "Yes, Thank you Sunstar. I am still grieving for Snowfur as much as Bluefur."

Sunstar nodded "I understand. You were very close. Whitepaw looks just like you. I hope he will be as brave as his father"

Lionheart was stunned "How did-"

Sunstar laughed "Thistleclaw was never apart of Snowfur or your destiny, and he never will has thick fur like yours, so it was easy to tell the father is, the rest of the clans don't seem to piece it together- but I guess they don't know your story."

Lionheart growled to himself _"The whole clan seems to know about my life- except for me! Snowfur, Bluefur and now Sunstar!"_

Lionheart was done being the only cat who doesn't know his own destiny "What is my destiny Sunstar. The whole clan seems to know except for me!"

Sunstar lowered his head "You do have a right to know. It is your life, I suppose."

Sunstar continued "It all started back when you were a kit..."

**FLASHBACK SUNSTAR POV**

I was only an apprentice then, I was just starting my training. You and Goldenflower had just been born. Starclan came to me in a dream. It was directed at me, which I was shocked about. I thought only medicine cats could talk to starclan. _ gave me a message. "A Lion's Roar will lead the battle-"

**END FLASHBACK**

Lionheart cut him off, a surge of anger and disappointment surged through him "A lion's roar will lead the battle!" Thats it? I mean I shouldn't judge starclan- but you could have just told me! A battle? I thought it was some amazing opportunity!

Sunstar sighed at Lionheart "I wasn't finished."

**FLASHBACK SUNSTAR POV**

"A Lion's roar will lead the battle which will determine life or death. We have been waiting for that battle ever since. Pinestar knew the phropecy too, so did Snowfur and Bluefur."

**END FLASHBACK**

Lionheart stood next to his leader "Why did Snowfur and Bluefur know?"

Sunstar rolled his eyes "They weren't meant to know. I was telling Pinestar about your prophecy and guess who stuck there nose straight into our conversation.. Bluefur, who at the time, was Bluekit. She was such a nosey kit!"

Lionheart laughed at the memory of Bluekit at her apprentice ceremony.

Sunstar looked at darkness casting a shadow on the trees. "We should go back to camp now. The rest of the clan will be wondering where there loyal warrior and the clan leader are!"

Lionheart felt sadness take over him as he remembered Snowfur, who said that the night before she died. _She is in Starclan now, with her mother and the leaders of the past."_

Sunstar saw his distress. "I had a older sister, she died in a battle when I was younger, I was an apprentice then. She died fighting and is now in Starclan"

Lionheart comforted the Thunderclan leader "I'm sorry. She lived a good life as a warrior, and she would have been a loyal clanmate."

Sunstar and Lionheart walked back to the camp.

Sunstar nodded his head goodbye "Have a good night Lionheart. Snowfur watches over you."

Lionheart bowed his head "Goodnight Sunstar. Thank you for telling me my destiny. I will be ready to fight."

Sunstar went into his den. Lionheart padded quietly toward the warriors den, before going in, he looked up at the stars.

_Are you really watching over me Snowfur? _He said quietly to himself

A bright star twinkled in the sky to his reply. Lionheart smiled to himself and went to sleep, with the comfort of knowing Snowfur was safe in Starclan.


End file.
